


Sami XII but it's a play.

by CorriCoral



Category: No Fandom
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorriCoral/pseuds/CorriCoral
Summary: Yep, that's it.
Relationships: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Relationship
Comments: 1





	Sami XII but it's a play.

The tragedy of Sami the Red  
-Written by Kai/Kaitlyn Hollingsworth.  
-All of the characters that you can see in this play are mine. Fan art/fanfiction is fine but do NOT copy my stories

-_____- means a person/action =_____= means entering/exiting

Act I, throne room.

=Enter Sami=

-Sami, tapping her foot.-  
What happened to my father?

-Heda, holding the corpse of Ara XV-  
He is dead, and the killer is unknown.

-Sami, still tapping her foot-  
Hmm.  
-Sami inspects the wound-  
Ah, yes. A fine wound indeed.  
A wound made by a man in which the only woman he had touched was his mother when she gave birth to him.  
-she chuckles-

-Heda looks up-

-Heda-  
What was that?

-Sami-  
you didn't hear what I just said?

-Heda shakes her head-

-Sami repeats what she said-

-Heda giggles a little bit but then looks back to Ara XV-

I must go. Good day.

-Heda feels suspicious of Sami but smiles-  
-Heda-  
god b w ye

=Exit Sami=

Act II, Sami's bedroom.


End file.
